I Cannot Leave You, I Love You
by xxxTrojan-Princessxxx
Summary: My version of what should've happened in the scene where Briseis returns to Troy with Priam. Rated M for rather obvious reasons. CHAPTER 4 UP! Sorry about the wait! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! and with a completely different story about my favourite characters! Yes, you guessed it, Achilles and Briseis. Now, what sort of trouble can I get them into this time? This story wasn't meant to be a chapter story, but, I wrote this much and decided that I seriously need help as to where I take it. Please, please, please tell me what you think, otherwise this will be one of those stories that are never completed.**

**This one's for all my readers of my other story "_A Change Of Alliances_"**

* * *

"Go, you are free," Achilles said quietly. Briseis looked at him taking in the fact that he was letting her go.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, that wasn't what I wanted," Briseis wanted to take him in her arms and hold him for eternity.

He took her hand and placed Patroclus' necklace in it. He said nothing as he closed her fingers over it. He placed his hand over hers, and she placed her other hand upon his. He then pushed her lightly towards the chariot, towards her uncle, and her dead cousin.

"Go, no one will stop you, you have my word," Achilles stated, nodding in the direction of the chariot, a pained look upon his handsome face.

Briseis stepped up onto the chariot with the assistance of Priam, her uncle. She held onto the side of the chariot as Priam nodded to Achilles, then started the horses into a trot.

* * *

Briseis' heart screamed at her to turn around and take one last long look at him, but her head told her otherwise. Her head told her that if she looked at him, she would want to go back, and that would destroy her uncle, and embarrass Achilles. 

Her heart and head battled for what seemed an eternity, but, in reality was only a few seconds. Suddenly her head whipped around.

The moment she locked eyes with Achilles, she knew she had made a mistake. Her heart yearned to be there with him. To take him in her arms and hold him all night. To watch him as he left for battle, with tears in her eyes. To throw her arms around him when he returned. To love him. To have him love her.

Tears fell freely down her cheeks when she saw Achilles turn and walk back into the camp, headed for his tent.

"Stop!" Briseis pleaded with Priam. Priam looked at her for a moment, then stopped the chariot. Without a word Briseis jumped from the chariot, the necklace Achilles had given her clutched in her hand, and began running back towards the Greek camp, more specifically, to Achilles' tent.

"Briseis!" Priam called desperately. He didn't understand why she was running away from him, back to the Greeks.

* * *

Achilles turned when he heard Priam call for his niece. He turned in time to see Briseis running through the entrance to the Myrmidon camp, her brown curls flying behind her like a cape. 

"Achilles!" Briseis cried as she launched herself into his arms, clinging to him for dear life. Achilles wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the sweet scent that was distinctly Briseis.

"Briseis, you shouldn't be here, you should be with your family, not me," he whispered into her hair. Briseis pulled back. Without replying she pushed her lips against his in a desperate kiss. Achilles kissed her back. He wound his hands into her hair.

"Please, love me, make love to me," Briseis pleaded, her forehead touching his. Achilles looked at her. He longed to hear her ask that of him, and there was no way in the name of the Gods that he was going to let her down now when she clearly wanted him.

Achilles swiftly lifted her up into his arms and carried her into his tent to lay her on his make-shift bed.

* * *

Briseis kissed Achilles deeply, letting everything go. Achilles ran his hands down to Briseis' skirt sliding it up her legs to her stomach. Briseis stripped Achilles of his armour and helped him settle between her legs. Achilles removed her dress in one swift movement, throwing it to the ground. 

"Please," Briseis groaned. Achilles could see the need and want in her eyes. Suddenly he flipped them over so that she was straddling his hips.

"What?" Briseis mumbled. Achilles thrust up into her, his hands on her hips, guiding her. They had made love many times, yet she was never on top, it was always him on top of her, the one in control.

Briseis caught on quickly and began moving against him. Each movement carried them both to a higher level of ecstasy. Briseis rocked on him with more passion than she had ever shown.

When she had seen him turn and walk away from her, her heart had broken, now she was having it repaired. Briseis revelled in her feeling of power that she had over him. Every moan that escaped his lips fed the fire that was her ego.

Achilles trust up into her in time with her movements. He had bedded her many times since her capture, and each time he learned something new about her. He learned that she didn't really like her breasts being touched, and that she loved him kissing her neck.

Briseis crashed her lips down upon his, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Achilles ran his hands over her back feeling her muscles as they moved. He could tell that she was close as her breathing had rapidly quickened.

Achilles rolled them over so that he was on top of her. Briseis wound her legs around his waist. Achilles thrust into her with extreme force, eliciting loud moans and cries from Briseis.

Briseis came with a loud cry, clutching at Achilles. Achilles stilled his movements as she came, then resumed bringing him his own release.

"Briseis!" a voice from outside the tent called, it was Priam.

Briseis gasped at the sound of her uncle outside the tent. She knew that Achilles wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. True enough, he was brutal on the battlefield, but he always treated women, especially her, as if they were goddesses needing to be worshipped and loved with care. If Priam saw them together it would break his heart, seeing his sweet virgin Briseis coupling with the fiercest Greek warrior.

Achilles pulled out of her and hurriedly put his tunic on. Briseis had just managed to wrap the bed sheet around her sweaty body when the tent flaps parted and Priam walked in.

"Briseis," he panted. It was obvious that he had run to the tent. Seconds after his unexpected entrance, Eudorus entered.

"My lord," Eudorus apologised.

"No need for apologies Eudorus," Achilles said, looking at Eudorus. Eudorus was Achilles' right hand man. His whole life was fighting for Achilles.

"Uncle, Eudorus," Briseis shyly nodded to the two guests.

"My lady," Eudorus replied.

"Briseis, you just ran from the chariot, why? Troy holds your family, surely you would want to be with us during this wretched time," Priam asked. Briseis looked at the ground, her cheeks flushed.

"Uncle, I...I couldn't, I can't leave,"

"Why? What can you possibly have here that you won't leave?" Priam inquired. Briseis glanced at Priam, then at Achilles, where her eyes lingered. Priam caught the glance.

"No," he stuttered. Briseis bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Yes, I am so sorry uncle. I never meant to fall in love, I thought love was out of my reach, something that I was't meant to find in this lifetime. Then I met Achilles. He's everything I could wish for. I love him and I can't leave him," Briseis replied.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? hopefully I can get some inspiration for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm not sure if I'll write the wedding, if you want me to I can. Also sorry about the fact that the characters are so OOC. **

**Lovely Briseis: Thank you! I'm so glad that you love my stories! That means a lot to me! I would make her pregnant, but I don't really like stories when they make characters pregnant. thanks for the idea though.**

**Phantom-Christine-Phan12: Enjoyable? Great! I have a way with words? Wow thank you! I've never had that said to me before, my english teachers would be so proud! Thank you again. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Tiffany: Yes it definetely should have ended like this! but of course, that's not how it really went so they must follow the truth. i hope you like this part. **

**ChrissyKat: Great concept? thanks! I prefer to write oneshots, but there are always people who want you to continue oneshots. Enjoy!**

**on with the story! Enjoy! It was brought to my attention that i had an error, so, me being me, I corrected it. **

**

* * *

**

**RECAP_"Uncle, I...I couldn't, I can't leave,"_**

_**"Why? What can you possibly have here that you won't leave?" Priam inquired. Briseis glanced at Priam, then at Achilles, where her eyes lingered. Priam caught the glance.**_

_**"No," he stuttered. Briseis bit her bottom lip nervously.**_

_**"Yes, I am so sorry uncle. I never meant to fall in love, I thought love was out of my reach, something that I wasn't meant to find in this lifetime. Then I met Achilles. He's everything I could wish for. I love him and I can't leave him," Briseis replied.**_

* * *

"How can you say that you love this, this monster? He slaughtered your cousin; he fights against your people! To say you love him is a betrayal of Troy!" Priam roared. 

"Uncle, we have no say in who we love! We love who the God's tell us to love! We do what the Fates tell us to do! I can't help loving Achilles. I have no say in it. I can't change how I feel. I could walk away from him now and return with you but I wouldn't be me. I would just be someone who looks like me, but doesn't have my spirit. Being here with Achilles feels so right, I feel completed,"

"You would be complete in Troy, with your family," He doesn't love you, his lips may say he does, but he doesn't. A warrior can never love a princess.

"Love is something that everyone looks for, and few are lucky enough to find it. The God's have blessed me with it. To reject this feeling of love would be defying the God's. Paris fell in love with another man's wife! He brought her here and you accepted her, knowing full well the consequences!"

"Paris and Helen are completely different from you and Achilles,"

"How? My loving Achilles won't start a war as Paris' love for Helen has!"

"Helen isn't our enemy!"

"What, and Achilles is? He can't help where he was born and raised. He fights for his country just as Hector did!" This stopped Priam. He knew that no matter what he said, Briseis would never change her mind.

"He doesn't love you, his lips may say he does, but he doesn't. A warrior can never love a princess,"

"But, can't a prince love a princess?" Achilles asked from behind Briseis. He had stood quietly, listening intently to the conversation between Briseis and Priam, waiting for just the right time to interrupt and give his opinion.

"A prince?" Priam questioned. He turned his eyes away from Briseis so they now lay upon Achilles. "You're not a prince! You're a warrior,"

"Aye, I am a warrior, but I am also a prince. My father is Peleus, king of Thessaly, which makes me the prince of Thessaly. Therefore I can love Briseis, and she can love me back. Tomorrow my men and I are leaving. We are packing our ships and sailing back to Greece. I would love to have Briseis at my side when I return to Thessaly,"

"You want to take my niece away from her family to your country? Why?" Priam asked, tears began to fill his eyes.

"I don't want to take her, I want to escort her. I want her to meet my family, so they can love her just as I love her. I want her to come with me, so I can make her my wife, and then, when my father passes away, to make her my queen,"

"You, you want to marry m...me?" Briseis stuttered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Achilles loved her, he had told her so, but never would she have imagined him professing his love for her in front of other people.

"Yes, I do want to marry you, if you will have me that is," Achilles replied. He took Briseis' hand and kissed it. He let her hand go and walked to a corner of the room and started rummaging through some boxes. He returned to the small group a few moments later.

Achilles turned to Priam.

"King Priam, may I have Briseis' hand in marriage?" he asked. Priam looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Do you promise that you will be loyal and faithful to her and never cause her any pain?" Priam inquired.

"On my own honour I swear that I will be loyal and faithful. I will never look at another woman. The only pain she will ever indure will be child birth, if she agrees to bear my children. I promise to protect her with my life,"

"Then, yes, as Briseis' guardian, I give you her hand in marriage," Achilles smiled and turned to face Briseis.

"Briseis my love, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Achilles knelt in front of Briseis and held out a small gold band, one his mother had given to him as was his grand mothers wish.

"Yes, I would love to be your wife!" Briseis looked Achilles in the eye, never once did her eyes stray to look at the ring. Achilles stood up and Briseis wrapped her arms around his neck. Achilles laughed and spun her around, almost knocking Priam and Eudorus over.

"Eudorus, tell the men to pack their things and start loading the ships, we sail in the morning," Achilles told Eudorus.

"Priam, I will send one of my men to escort you back to Troy, it will ensure your safety," Achilles offered.

"Uncle, I will miss you dearly. Thank you for giving your consent, I know that I will be very happy," Briseis hugged her uncle.

"I will miss you too my dear. I only wish that I could watch you get married," Priam replied.

"I wish you could too," Briseis whispered.

"My king, your escort has arrived," Achilles announced. Neither Briseis nor Priam had noticed that Achilles had slipped out and organsied Priam's travel home.

"Thank you Achilles, look after her, she's the best thing you'll ever have. Look after her, I'll know if you don't," Priam said as he climbed upon the chariot next to one of the Myrmidon charioteers.

"I will always look after her. You look after your country, Agamemnon's men are becoming weaker, keep pushing them and you will win. They are weakest on the south-east side, strike there and they won't know what has hit them," Achilles replied. Priam nodded his thanks, then urged the charioteer on.

* * *

The next morning by seven o'clock, the Myrmidon camp was empty and on the horizon twenty-five ships were just visible.

* * *

**Ok, I know that this chapter doesn't seem that different but I decided to edit it and change the part about the ring as it was really bugging me. I hope to update properly soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have been so lazy and have not updated in such a long time, I hope that some people are still reading this. **

**I had to stop this story for a while as I completely lost the plot of the story and started to think of different things. **

**I know thay these characters are OOC, but I can't help it. I seem to have the formal 1800's english running through my head and I think it's most likely showing in my writing.**

**Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed!! It means so much to me!!**

**I really hope that this chapter does not disappoint you!**

**RECAP:**

* * *

**"My king, your escort has arrived," Achilles announced. Neither Briseis nor Priam had noticed that Achilles had slipped out and organized Priam's travel home.**

**"Thank you Achilles, look after her, she's the best thing you'll ever have. Look after her, I'll know if you don't," Priam said as he climbed upon the chariot next to one of the Myrmidon charioteers.**

**"I will always look after her. You look after your country, Agamemnon's men are becoming weaker, keep pushing them and you will win. They are weakest on the south-east side, strike there and they won't know what has hit them," Achilles replied. Priam nodded his thanks, then urged the charioteer on.**

**The next morning by seven o'clock, the Myrmidon camp was empty and on the horizon twenty-five ships were just visible.**

* * *

"My, it's beautiful," Briseis whispered in amazement when she saw mainland Greece upon the horizon. They had been sailing for ten days and had finally made it into Greek territory.

"Yes, it is," Achilles mumbled into Briseis' hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her closer to him.

"Do you think they'll approve?" Briseis asked. She leaned her head back on Achilles shoulder so that she could see his face.

"Does it really matter if they approve? Is my love for you not enough?" Achilles pulled away, pretending to be offended.

"No, but, wouldn't it be easier if they did approve? I mean, I'll one day carry their heir, if they don't like me then they'll surely not like our child,"

"Do you really think that I care about who and what they approve of? I have lived my whole life defying them, doing the opposite of what they tell me. For me to wed someone they disapprove of and I love would be to complete my life's ambition." Briseis gasped, she didn't believe what she was hearing.

Achilles let out a hearty laugh at the look of complete shock on Briseis' face.

"I'm kidding! They will adore you! You are exactly the type of person they have been begging me to find. Mother and father were always telling me how I should marry before I was too old. I always told them that finding love and having children was something that I wasn't worried about. When you are feared in every place by every man, you don't have many problems finding someone to have a family with. When they see you, they'll be so ecstatic that I have found someone that they'll over look the fact that you're a Trojan, and see the beauty that I see," Briseis looked in Achilles' eyes and laughed as well. How silly of her to think that his family would disapprove.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, even if they don't approve, I'll still make you my wife and love you endlessly," Achilles leaned down and brushed his lips across Briseis'.

"My lord, the dock is in sight, shall we ready to stop?" one of Achilles' men asked.

"Yes, oh, and do hurry," Achilles replied without even glancing at the man who was fair quivering in his boots at having to disturb Achilles.

"That poor man, he was positively terrified," Briseis remarked.

"Why? It's not like I would hurt him for disturbing me," Achilles replied.

"I know that and you know that but he obviously didn't. I wouldn't be surprised if he was nominated to talk to you. Incase you haven't noticed, some days you aren't exactly the most approachable of men," Briseis said.

"I suppose you're right. But, for speaking out against me and criticizing me I must punish you," Achilles smiled.

"Oh please be gentle great one," Briseis laughed, pretending to be scared. Achilles growled and lifted her into his arms and carried her below deck to his cabin. The men on deck smiled as every few seconds they heard a woman's happy squeal.

* * *

"My lady, my lady! They're here! They're here!" an excited voice rang out through the halls. Thetis stood up from her chair and walked to the door way.

"Selena do calm down, now what were you saying?" Thetis said as she stopped the young girl. Selena was no more than fifteen years of age, and had worked as a servant for Thetis for three years.

"A boat…pulled in but ten minutes ago…black sails…Achilles!" Selena panted. Thetis looked at Selena then grabbed her skirt and ran out of the palace and down to the beach.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Hate it? Love it? Please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm terrible. I hope you didn't think that I had deserted this story, I just lost my story line there for a while. I hope you can all forgive me. I know that this chapter isn't very long, sorry. Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed, it is greatly appreciated. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Enjoy!**

**RECAP:**

**"My lady, my lady! They're here! They're here!" an excited voice rang out through the halls. Thetis stood up from her chair and walked to the door way.**

**"Selena do calm down, now what were you saying?A" Thetis said as she stopped the young girl. Selena was no more than fifteen years of age, and had worked as a servant for Thetis for three years.**

**"A boat…pulled in but ten minutes ago…black sails…Achilles!" Selena panted. Thetis looked at Selena then grabbed her skirt and ran out of the palace and down to the beach.**

* * *

As the boat pulled in at the dock and dropped anchor, people flooded down onto the beach to greet their prince. He had been gone for many years, and they weren't even positive that he was alive. All they had was hope.

The crowd cheered as a ramp was placed connecting the boat to the shore. The first people to leave the boat were the Myrmidon. Some women in the crowd cried out and launched themselves at the men as the walked past. Others stood with their eyes glued to the boat, waiting for their loved one to walk down the plank.

When Briseis first stepped onto the plank, all the cheering stopped and people stood in silence, staring at the beauty on the ramp. Briseis turned and looked back at Achilles who was walking slowly towards her.

"I can't, they'll hate me," she whispered. She walked away from the ramp and back onto the boat. Achilles wrapped his arms around her, giving her a comforting hug.

"They won't hate you," he assured her as he kissed her hair. "Come on, I'll walk down with you,"

He took her hand and led her to the ramp. At the top he gave her hand a squeeze and began walking down with her in tow. The crowd cheered again the moment Achilles came into sight. A cry rang out through the crowd and people started moving to the side, creating a path through the crowd leading from the palace to the boat.

Thetis ran down the path, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. She had been told by the Gods that if Achilles went to Troy that he would never return, but here he was, back in Greece after years away at Troy.

"My baby!" she cried out. She came to a halt when she saw Achilles. The sun shone off his hair and skin, making him look like a god. He smiled when he saw his mother. He turned to Briseis who was lagging behind.

"Come on," he softly encouraged her. He pulled her hand and brought her right up to his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and together they made their way down the ramp.

When they reached the beach the crowd just stared. Their prince had with him a woman they had never seen before, they weren't sure of her. Sure she was beautiful, but beautiful women were the most dangerous of all. They could lure you in with their looks and then ruin your life.

"My son!" Thetis cried out. "Oh how I have missed you! I thought you to be lost to me forever!" she wrapped her arms around her son, ignoring Briseis completely.

Achilles pulled out of his mother's embrace and pulled Briseis into her sight.

"Mother, I want you to meet Briseis," Achilles introduced Thetis to Briseis.

"Milady," Briseis curtsied.

"Please child, called me Thetis," she said as she pulled Briseis into a hug. She pulled away and said, "Here, let me look at you,"

Briseis stepped away from Thetis and let her look at her.

"Beautiful," she said, "Well, why are we just standing here? Let us go inside," with that Thetis led her son and Briseis up the path and towards the palace.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, how was that? I hope it's not too bad. Please R & R.**


End file.
